User blog:BMHKain/MELEE'd! EP3: Girl's Night Out; Sakura Kasugano X Asuka Kazama
NOTE: MELEE'd is merely a concept name. Any better names are appreciated... Fighting Games are excellent fetish fuel for OMM's; whether it's Old school Capcom, SNK, or if you want something EPIC: Arc System Works. But if you want a catfight, OHOHOHOHO! IT'S ON! Fighting Game Ladies tend to not be underestimated just for their gender, whether they're hot as hell (Shows Blue Mary of Fatal Fury), has the taste of Lolita Complex built right in, and has rule 34 written all over (Shows Sayuri Kurata getting burned to the point of her forcing herself NOT getting embarrassingly raped.), or... (Shows Shermie stepping on Iori Yagami) (sigh...) really, Shermie? Is that the best you can do? But two fighters don't need to kick ass in order to be awesome... Sakura Kasugano, Ryu's Biggest Fan? *Birthdate: March 15 *Birthplace: Japan Tokyo, Japan *Height: 5'2" (157 cm) *Weight: 119 lbs (42 kg) *Eye color: Brown *Hair color: Brown *Blood type: A *Fighting style: Imitates Ryu *Isn't really a high school student. & Asuka Kazama, Enemy of the Devil *Also Known as: *Gang Mediator (TTT2) & Kansai Peacemaker (SFxTK) *Status: Alive *Fighting Style: Kazama Style Traditional Martial Arts *Nationality: Japanese *Eyes: Brown *Hair: Dark brown *Why, why do you persist, Ms. Kazama? How to win... How can Sakura Kasugano win? Sakura can use Hadoukens like her hero Ryu would, and her feet are fast and furious. She can also use her Shou'ouken, which is like a jumping Shoryuken, and can even mimic Ryu's Hurricane Kick by actually floating in place. Her supers are so vicious, it would make even Ryu proud; she can do 3 Shou'oukens at best, & has a stronger Shinku Hadouken than Ryu (Which doesn't matter as he upgraded to the Metsu Hadouken. :P). AND, this doesn't even count her EX or IV moves! Sakura is a very versatile Early 20's kid with skills beyond the ordinary. If she had a weakness, it's that she never got to be Ryu's padawan, thus is quite inferior. That and she never truly felt enough pain from antagonists like Vega (M. Bison), Sagat, or even Akuma, again, like Ryu did. That, and she's too pure to have the Satsui no Hado. Poor gal... How can Asuka Kazama win? Asuka is known for the Kazama arts taught by her mother (And apparently Kazuya Mishima...). However, she is unable to use lasers, or fireballs like in many other fighting games (Hint: This is NAMCO we're talking about.), unlike Jinpachi or Jin Kazama. While Asuka CAN purify things, she can't use superflashy moves to save her life. Instead, the Kazama arts can punish even the slightest move of the opponent, rendering Sakura's Shou'oukens useless. Asuka can even throw Sakura to the ground just by shoving. She can also chain a combo of kicks & a flip to deal more than the usual damage. Simply put; If Sakura messes up, ABUSE HER! If there's an opening, ABUSE HER MORE! Basically speaking, this style of fighting focuses more on tactics than flashiness, though her biggest weakness of all is that Asuka could never defeat the following if she tried canonically; Ogre, Kazuya Mishima, and even her arch nemesis; Jin. That, and she's an ass, something Sakura would notice right away. Look who should've trusted Jin now, BITCH!? Avg. of it happening: 7/10: As much as it is hard to believe, this fight might actually be Plausible! The reason why is that a similar fight already happened and had a tie to boot (Ryu X Jin BTW.). A follow-up fight would fit perfectly in such a scenario, thus deciding which franchise is better for real; personally, I would want Sakura to win as Asuka has no respect towards anyone but Jun Kazama & (She won't accept this, but...) Kazuya Mishima; WHO IS CLEARLY WORSE THAN JIN. Both fighters will be exploiting weaknesses left and right, making for a very exciting fight regardless of who wins. The only thing preventing this fight to have a higher avg. rating is: with the animators do it? While it is possible, there is not enough support for this fight to happen. Not yet at least... Category:Blog posts Category:BMHKain